dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Better than Us
Russian |dubbing_studio = Spliced Bread Productions, Inc. |director1 = Bob Buchholz |director2 = Megan Bucholz |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Russia |episodes = 16 |year = 2018 }}Better than Us (Лучше, чем люди Luchshe, chem lyudi) is a Russian science fiction television series created by Andrey Junkovsky. It was produced by Yellow, Black and White in cooperation with Sputnik Vostok Production for the Russian state channel C1R. Netflix purchased it under the English title Better than Us, and it is the first Russian series presented as a Netflix Original. On August 16, 2019, the first season was available to stream on Netflix markets outside of Russia and China. Cast Additional Voices *Daniel Ammerman - Male Bot (ep. 1), Male Radio Reporter (ep. 1), Policeman (ep. 1), Young Male 1 (ep. 1), Lelik (ep. 6), Male Mall Cop (ep. 6), Male Security 1 (ep. 6), Maleb (ep. 6), Man (ep. 6), Man 4 (ep. 6), Viking (ep. 6), Cop 2 (ep. 11), Hospital Security 2 (ep. 11), Male Phone Voice (ep. 11), Security Guy 1 (ep. 11), Male Robot Voice (ep. 11) *Tony Azzolino - Guard at Club Door (ep. 1), Sergey (ep. 1), Tech Guy (ep. 1), Young Doctor (ep. 1), Man in Cafeteria (ep. 6), Young Guy at Door (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 11) *Bob Buchholz - Driver (ep. 1), Male Commercial Voice (ep. 1), Minister (ep. 1), Voice on Game (ep. 1), Male Voice (ep. 11) *Lucien Dodge - Male in Garage (ep. 1), Young Male 2 (ep. 1), Young Male in Cafe (ep. 1) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Female Assistant 2 (ep. 1), Female Car Voice (ep. 1), Female Head of School (ep. 1), Female VO (ep. 1), Galya (ep. 1), Zina (ep. 1), Nurse (ep. 6), Female Tech Supervisor (ep. 6), Woman (ep. 6), Woman Chef (ep. 6), Female Nurse (ep. 11), Female Phone Voice (ep. 11) *Richard Epcar - Male Head of Security (ep. 6), Phil (ep. 11), Male Train Announcer (ep. 11) *Antonia Flynn - Fairybot (ep. 1), Female Bot 2 (ep. 1), Female Drone Voice (ep. 1), Female Newscaster (ep. 1), Sergey's Mother (ep. 1), Woman on Street 2 (ep. 1) *Barbara Goodson - Female Building VO (ep. 1), Female Call Agent (ep. 1), Female System Voice (ep. 1), Nina (ep. 1) *Erika Harlacher - Sanci, Borya Bot (ep. 1), Female Assistant (eps. 1, 6), Female Cronos Employee (ep. 1), Female Lawyer (ep. 1), Oksana (ep. 1), Receptionist (ep. 1), Female Computer Voice (ep. 6), Female Customer (ep. 6), Receptionist (ep. 6), Woman at Bar (ep. 6), Woman in Cafeteria (ep. 6), Female Announcer (ep. 11), Female Computer Voice (ep. 11), Female Consultant (ep. 11), Female Inspector (ep. 11), Female Narrator (ep. 11) *Erik Kimerer - Exec 1 (ep. 1), Male Desk Cop (ep. 1), Male Newscaster (ep. 1), Butler (ep. 6, 11), Host (ep. 6, 11), RX-420 (ep. 6) *Lauren Landa - Female Store Clerk (ep. 6), Vera (ep. 6) *Cherami Leigh - Female Coworker 2 (ep. 1) *Kyle McCarley - Boy's Father (ep. 6) *Joe Ochman - Dimych's Father (ep. 11), Guard 3 (ep. 11), Male Journalist (ep. 11), Male on Phone (ep. 11) *Michael Orenstein - Sviatoslav (ep. 1), Male Security Guard 2 (ep. 1), Male Speaker (ep. 1) *Kenna Pickard - Sophia (ep. 1) *Laura Post - Female Robot (ep. 11) *Griffin Puatu - Male Commercial Voice (ep. 6), Male Psychiatrist (ep. 6), Garik (ep. 11), Guard 4 (ep. 11), Guard at Gate (ep. 11), Male Cop (ep. 11), Male Psychiatrist (ep. 11) *Christopher Corey Smith - Director (ep. 6), Eugene (ep. 6), Cop 2 (ep. 11), Guard 2 (ep. 11), Head of Security (ep. 11), Lawyer (ep. 11), Male Orderly (ep. 11), Male Commerical Voice (ep. 11) *Spike Spencer - Beard, Guy 1 (ep. 1), Valash (ep. 1), Vasily (ep. 1), Hospital Security 1 (ep. 11), Male Radio Guest (ep. 11) *Kaiji Tang - Head of Security, Moose, Male Forensic Officer (ep. 11), Male Shop Assistant (ep. 11), Security 2 (ep. 11), Tukai (ep. 11) *Alex Weitzman - Male Security Guard 4 (ep. 1), Officer (ep. 1), Prison Guard (ep. 1), Male Cop 1 (ep. 6), Man 2 (ep. 6), Security Guy 2 (ep. 6), Male Hospital Visitor (ep. 11), Guard 5 (ep. 11), Steve (ep. 11) *Tristan Wright - Guard Dimitri (ep. 1), Male Teen 1 (ep. 1), Male TV Narrator (ep. 1), Max (ep. 1), Cop 1 (ep. 6), Male Security 2 (ep. 6), Man 1 (ep. 6) Credits File:Better_than_Us_Episode_1_Credits.jpg|Better than Us Episode 1 Credits File:Better_than_Us_Episode_6_Credits.jpg|Better than Us Episode 6 Credits File:Better_than_Us_Episode_11_Credits.jpg|Better than Us Episode 11 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''Better than Us'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Russian Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:American Dubbing Category:Science Fiction